


a place to rest.

by commonemergency



Series: as is ever so on the road (tour fics 2k18) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Car Sick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: Dan nods and then moves stuff that’s in between them and gestures for Phil to rest against him.Or Phil gets car sick.





	a place to rest.

Phil still gets car sick, no matter how much medication he takes and the windows that he can roll down, he still gets car sick. He’s been leaning his head against the window watching as they sometimes pass by bright lights, but the highway is quiet for the most part, and the moon follows them like it always does. 

That makes him think of a memory of when he was much younger. His mother always said that if he was ever scared he can just look up at the moon and it’d be there. It was a ‘ _forever friend_ ’, his mom explained, but she never prepared him for the heartbreak when the moon sometimes didn’t show up. _Lessons to be learned_ , he thought, pushing the memory aside. 

Dan is typing away on the computer. Phil doesn’t understand how, often telling him to check his privilege being able to multitask in a car. Phil seems quite useless right now, but the roads have been surprisingly windy and everything kind of hurts, he might have eaten too much at dinner but he was unbelievably hungry. 

“You alright?” Dan asks, not looking up from his computer. He’s got his headphones but the music must not be very loud if he’s attempting to make conversation. He says that this is their form of alone time, existing in each other’s spaces but in their own little world. Phil feels like that Dan is sharing part of his world even though he’s trying to write his thoughts down after each show on a word document. _Maybe one day I’ll share it with the world_ , he told him a couple days ago, but he doubts it. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Phil says with a heavy breath, closing his eyes and trying not to think about the round of nausea that’s to come. If he tells himself it’s all in his head it only helps for so long until it eventually comes back. 

Dan reaches out to press a hand to his forehead and it feels good. He instinctively leans in despite the fact that they’re sharing this car with other people. It’s late though and he’s not as on guard as he usually is. 

“Bit clammy.” Dan murmurs and Phil cringes. 

“I hate that word.” 

He can hear a soft laugh. 

*

Phil gets incredibly uncomfortable the more that they travel into the night. His body doesn’t know what to do with itself, and his butt has gone numb several times. Dan has gotten off the computer to listen to music on his phone and play a game that he downloaded. Phil can hear the music now, and he’s not exactly shutting Phil out, and that’s fine. 

It’s just when Phil is uncomfortable and cranky he wants that kind of undivided Dan attention and he’s not getting it right now but he’s not going to ask for it either. At least not right now. He can barely move his head from the window which has lost its coolness against his skin. 

Phil takes a deep breath and it was either loud enough for Dan to hear it or they really do have some sort of freaky telepathic connection because Dan takes an earbud out and looks to Phil. 

“You okay?” Dan mouths and Phil shakes his head. 

He feels sick. This does not bode well. 

Dan nods and then moves stuff that’s in between them and gestures for Phil to rest against him. 

Phil finds himself clutching one of their pillows from home and resting against Dan’s arm. For a brief moment this feels like home despite the fact that they’re in a moving van. Dan still smells like himself and it’s comforting. He closes his eyes, not really realizing it was just this that he needed. He takes another deep breath and Dan presses his lips to the side of his head. 

Eventually Dan hands him an earbud and they listen to music together, and while Phil still feels sick it’s getting just a _little_ bit better. He knows that when morning comes or their next stop his neck will be a bit tweaked from the position but if this is what he can get then he won’t complain about it (at least not until later). 

For now this was good.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan**
> 
> [reblog](http://nihilismdan.tumblr.com/post/173758540363/a-place-to-rest-pairing-danphil-rating-g) on tumblr if you feel inclined.


End file.
